For a typical evolved packet system (EPS) bearer, upon reception of an uplink data packet, traffic flow templates (TFTs) and packet filters in a wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU) may evaluate the packet for a match. First, an uplink packet filter in the WTRU having a highest evaluation precedence index may evaluate the uplink data packet for a match. If no match is found, other uplink packet filters may evaluate the uplink data packet for a match in order of their evaluation precedence indices.
This procedure may continue until a match is found, in which case the data packet may be directed to an EPS bearer that is associated with the TFT of the matching uplink packet filter. If no match is found, the data packet may be sent via an EPS bearer that does not have any uplink packet filter assigned. If all EPS bearers (including the default evolved packet system (EPS) bearer for that packet data network (PDN)) have been assigned an uplink packet filter, the WTRU may discard that data packet. FIG. 2 illustrates an example of such a procedure. For proximity services (ProSe), a ProSe bearer may be configured.